Perfeksionis
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: "Intinya, Crash... koleksi semua wumpa. Tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal一satupun. Jelas?" sabda absolut Coco pada kakaknya tercinta dengan Aku Aku sebagai saksi mata yang sah. ・ /SU/


**[Arc: Intro]**

Hup!

"Terus…"

HUP!

"Masih kurang tinggi, Crash…"

HUP! HUP!

_BRAK._

Belum selesai memanjat untuk melompat, kerat kayu yang menjadi pijakan sang marsupial jantan hancur berkeping. Terlihat bintang bersinar mengelilingi daerah kepala yang menjadi orbitnya selama beberapa detik.

"Crash, sepertinya kau lupa mengencangkan tali sepatumu." yang berhelai pirang mencoba menghibur.

"Hei, aku sudah berusaha keras!" sambil berusaha bangun, Crash menepis debu-debu yang menempel sementara di celana biru miliknya, "Buah wumpa-nya terlalu tinggi! Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Gem tanpa meraih itu!"

Membuat Coco dan Aku Aku terdiam sambil mengikuti arah ujung jari Crash.

"Kalau tidak merusak kotak tadi, seharusnya kau sudah mengoleksi lebih banyak wumpa. Atau tepatnya, saat ini kita sudah mendapatkan Gem."

"Bahkan mungkin ada satu kenyataan pahit yang tidak ingin kau tahu, Coco." bisik Aku Aku yang tidak luput dari pendengaran membuat gadis itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa? Jadi semua salahku? Oke, oke, baiklah, semua salahku. Lalu bagaimana? Apa aku harus memohon agar diteleport ke portal pembuka lalu kembali dari awal untuk mengoleksi semua wumpa lagi?" selarik kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas itu diikuti gerakan tubuh seekspresif mungkin sebelum tenggorokan Crash tersedak udara yang gagal masuk.

Coco mencoba empati, "Baiklah Crash. _Select_. _Quit_. Lalu ulangi." begitu zahanam, "Adikmu yang manis setia menunggu di gerbang terakhir."

* * *

><p><strong>Perfeksionis<strong>

**Crash bandicot (c) **Naughty Dog, SCEA  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Semua benda bernama lucu ngga di-italic karena kebanyakan.  
>Sekedar fic curhat, jadi yang ngga main dijamin bingung pokoknya.<p>

.  
>by<strong> Ratu Obeng <strong>(id: 1658345)

.

.

.  
><strong>pentingbanget: <strong>HADOH! KENAPA NGUMPULIN APEL AJAIB DI CBW ITU NGGA SEMUDAH KELIATANNYAAA!?  
>Pas udah mau nyampe finish pasti ada aja jumlah yang kurang. Nasib… nasibbb… _:(´□`」 ∠):_<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Arc: A-Melo]**

Padahal keseluruhan ototnya masih pegal karena baru saja menyelesaikan _stage_ sebelumnya, tapi Crash harus pasrah menjalani _stage_ selanjutnya. Metode _skip_ sudah berada di luar pilihan karena saudarinya tercinta ikut mengawasi sepak terjangnya kali ini.

Sang Marsupial menarik tinggi celananya ketika gerbang terbuka otomatis. Urat-uratnya dilemaskan sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam suasana yang berbeda, rumput-rumput bergoyang ditambah kupu-kupu terbang.

Oke, masalah pertama一mengenal medan tempur.

Seharusnya sudah bukan masalah karena sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Crash melakukan _quit_ dan _reply_. Sebagai pihak yang bermain solo, dia memang mati-matian mencatat peta imajiner di dalam otak kecilnya agar tidak mudah tersesat.

Yep. Dan semuanya hanya demi satu Gem.

"Seandainya Coco bukan seorang idealis," cicit Crash dalam batinnya. Makanya sudah tidak heran kalau setiap babak staminanya rela dikuras agar kantongnya penuh Power Stone, Gem, serta Time Relic berbagai mode一sebagai sesajen untuk adiknya atau bulunya akan dicabut paksa sampai beberapa bagian tubuhnya pitak.

(Crash pernah mengalaminya dua kali, dan dia tidak berminat mendapatkan gelas cantik.)

_WUSHHH._

Satu lagi makhluk yang jauh dari lucu terpental jauh akibat _Cyclone Spinning_ miliknya, Crash angkat dagu jumawa.

Sejak masuk dari gerbang depan, Crash memutuskan untuk menghancurkan sosok-sosok yang mengganggu pemandangan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengumpulkan wumpa. Lakukan sedikit lebih cepat karena dia sudah bosan menyapa pemandangan yang sama terus menerus.

Jujur saja, kadang dia salah teknik dan merusak kerat khusus dengan brutal sehingga gagal mendapatkan produksi wumpa yang diinginkan dan Coco pasti marah jika tahu sehingga diam-diam Crash kembali lagi ke gerbang awal di tahap ini.

_WUSH. WUSH. WUSH._

Berkali-kali putaran ala balerina dilakukan untuk menyapu area awal hingga bersih. Sebenarnya Crash bisa saja melompat lalu menginjak mereka, tapi hasilnya sangat riskan karena salah langkah sedikit saja nyawanya bisa melayang (dan tentu saja merasakan teleport kembali ke menu utama.)

Lagipula _Cyclone Spinning_ lebih ekonomis karena bisa digunakan sambil berlari dan tetap bisa merusak kerat-kerat penting.

Kakinya masih mengayuh di kecepatan yang sama sebelum memutar badannya dengan sudut ektrim.

**[Go to Arc: B-Melo]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Arc: B-Melo]**

"Hei, Aku Aku!"

Dalam kecepatan tinggi, Crash melakukan gestur memanggil pada _guardian_ mini yang mengikuti langkahnya setelah menghancurkan kotak kayu yang baru saja dia terjang, "Kukira kau sudah tidak peduli walau napasku habis."

"Kau terlalu ceroboh." pelupuk sang _ancient spirit_ turun beberapa derajat, "Aku hanya masih berhutang pada Coco."

"_Yeah_. Tentu saja." keluh Bandicoot, "Coco selalu membuat siapapun berhutang padanya."

"Akuilah adikmu jenius, Crash."

"Dia perfeksionis."

"Dia mempersiapkan semua dengan cermat supaya kau tidak kalah saat bertemu… _well_, musuh bebuyutanmu."

"Terima kasih karena tidak menyebut namanya, _Mate_."

Membagi dua pekerjaan sekaligus一berlari dan mengomel, Crash harus mengorbankan kecepatannya. Beberapa kali dia harus berputar ke area sebelumnya karena tidak konsentrasi mengumpulkan wumpa.

_Tujuanmu kali ini bukan Time Trial, tidak usah terburu-buru._ Crash menasihati dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, ini bukan Time Trial."

"KAU MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!" Crash mengerem kakinya mendadak hingga terdengar bunyi decit menusuk telinga.

"Salah, pikiranmu terbaca!" ada senyum puas terpulas di bibir sang artifak kuno, "Kau mudah sekali ditebak, kawan."

"Bersamamu memang lebih aman, tapi aku merasa seperti dikuntit nenek sihir galak."

Tidak memilih menjawab, Aku Aku malah dengan senang hati menabrakkan dirinya ke belakang kepala Crash hingga sang korban mengaduh. Dilakukan beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Marsupial tersebut meminta maaf secara terpaksa.

"Konsentrasi, Crash. Aku tidak sudi terjebak di dalam _stage_ ini selamanya."

"Tenang saja. Lihat batu penumpu dengan tanda tanya raksasa di sana? Kita sudah setengah jalan!"

Aku Aku mendesah panjang, "Asal kau jangan lupa untuk… AWAS!"

Diperingati mendadak, Crash spontan memutar tubuhnya beruntun. Membuat sebuah khalayak aneh terpental jauh entah ke mana.

"Wuih, aku kaget…"

"Kubilang, KONSENTRASI!"

"_Sorry_, aku tidak bisa tahan kalau melihat pijakan bonus." Elak. Sebagai permintaan maaf, dia memutuskan untuk memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk yang masih mengganggu terlebih dulu.

Sebagai jagoan _Freestyle_, Crash terlalu gampang terbawa arus _mainstream_**.** Baginya selalu menjadi pilihan sulit; menghancurkan boks kayu terlebih dahulu atau mendahulukan babak bonus. Pemikiran ini bisa terlintas BAHKAN setelah dia tahu telah menjalani babak khusus tersebut sebelumnya. Gravitasi bonus**一**Crash menyebutnya.

Bukan salah Crash kalau dia melamun lalu menginjakkan kaki tidak pada tempatnya. Salahkan makhluk-makhluk sial yang sekarang mencoba menghalangi jalannya, meminta untuk dibasmi.

**Option A・****[Go to Arc: Bridge]**

**Option B・ ****[Go to Arc: Bonus]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Arc: Bridge]**

Aku Aku masih berusaha berteriak lantang, "Berhenti, Crash!"

"Kenapa?" jawab Crash akhirnya.

"Berhenti. Kau terlalu fokus pada pertarungan dan melupakan wumpa di sekelilingmu."

Benar sekali. Baru saja jurus-jurusnya hampir menghancurkan kerat spesial, kalau itu terjadi maka semua wumpa yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah harus rela dia buang untuk melakukan _warp_. Kembali ke posisi awal merupakan pilihan buruk karena jujur saja Bandicoot itu mulai merasa bosan.

"Baiklah sebentar, aku mau mencari _Check Point_ dulu."

"Bedanya apa, ambil saja wumpa-nya dulu."

"Beda!" Crash ngotot, "Setidaknya batinku merasa aman setelah menginjaknya."

"Terserah, cepatlah!" Aku Aku memutar badannya ogah-ogahan.

Walau berkata begitu, _guardian_ berbahan kayu tersebut tidak bisa lepas dari sang Marsupial. Memang sudah sebuah keharusan (atau kutukan) kalau mereka akan selalu bersama selama Crash belum berbuat ceroboh一jatuh dari tebing contohnya.

"FUWAHHHH! Kukira aku akan mati!" lihat, dia hampir saja menyia-nyiakan nyawa penjaganya. Menghindari ujung curam, Crash menghancurkan peti kayu sekitar dengan hati-hati kemudian meraup banyak wumpa. Cukup banyak sampai akhirnya kemampuan regenerasinya bertambah satu kali lebih banyak.

"Sedang apa kau?" pemandangan Crash melemaskan otot kaki lalu memasang kuda-kuda merupakan pemandangan langka untuk dilihat.

"Bersiap berlari jauh…"

"Apa 一" keringat dingin Aku Aku meluncur deras melihat sebuah kerat langka yang bergambarkan dirinya tidak jauh di depan mata. Dengan menghancurkannya, Crash akan memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas dalam hitungan detik, namun inilah yang dia takutkan.

Bandicoot yang dikawalnya tidak pernah berpikir panjang kalau berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan.

"DENGAN BEGINI AKU BISA LEBIH CEPAT SAMPAI DI AREA TERAKHIR!"

"C-Crash, jangan lupa kalau kita tetap harus mengambil kristal utamaaa!"

"YIIIHAAAAAAA!"

Terlambat.

**Option A・****[Go to Arc: Sabi]**

**Option B・****[Go to Arc: Kime]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Arc: Bonus]**

Babak bonus selalu menuai perhatian khusus untuk Crash sendiri. Dia selalu bisa mengulang di bagian ini berapa kalipun, tapi itulah akar masalahnya; Jika tidak berhasil mencapai ujung dia akan terjebak terus-menerus di dalam lokasi yang sama.

"Kulihat kau kesulitan, Crash."

"WHOA!" konsentrasi sang Marsupial bubar.

"Kau baru saja meneriakkan kata wasiat."

"ITU KARENA KAU MENAKUTIKU, _MAAAN_!" Crash ngos-ngosan, "Harusnya kau ingat jantungku sedikit lemah." padahal dia sendiri yang lupa ingatan, kalau artifak ajaib itu tetap berpartisipasi bahkan hingga ronde premi一menuai seringai malas dari Aku Aku sendiri.

Baru melihat partnernya beraksi, ada yang sudah tidak tahan untuk angkat bicara, "Sepertinya babak bonus bukan hal mudah, karena kulihat…"

_SYUUUUNG_.

"Kau…"

SYUUUUNG.

"…kesulitan…"

"DIAAAAM!"

Kembali dari kegagalan yang entah ke berapa kali, Crash harus mengulang peruntungannya di ronde ekstra. Tergelincir, salah strategi, gagal melompat, semua sudah lelah dia cicipi.

"Pijak dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai kau menyentuh TNT atau lebih parah… Nitro." sang _guardian_ mencoba menakut-nakuti hal yang sebenarnya di luar fakta.

"MAKANYA DIAMLAH!" sosok likantrof itu masih naik darah. Hingga pada Lompatannya di peti kayu terakhir**一**sepuluh kali berturut-turut dengan gerakan begitu halus, dan hasilnya tentu saja…

_SYUUUUNG._

"Santai saja, Crash… babak bonus tidak mengenal waktu." seandainya sebuah kalimat bisa menuai angin surga, mulut Marsupial tidak akan menggeram heboh.

"SEKALI LAGIII!"

"Kuberi petunjuk menarik supaya kau terlihat sedikit cerdas. Gunakan lompatan kecil saat hendak berpindah dari kotak satu ke kotak lain, lalu hentak kakimu agar melompat tinggi di hitungan terakhir. Prinsipnya sama seperti trampolin."

Butuh waktu bagi otak kecil Crash mencerna petunjuk brilian Aku Aku, tapi dia tetap mencobanya tanpa bertanya. Bukan apa-apa sebetulnya, hanya karena gengsi saja. _Yep_.

Jadi setelah tungkai jenjangnya yang berbulu bereaksi sesuai instruksi, hasilnya benar-benar sesuai kalkulasi. Gerakan bahu kiri, kanan, kemudian berbalik tiba-tiba, ditambah seringai khas supaya sempurna. Pemeran utama kita baru saja berhasil menaklukkan babak bonus.

"Kau tidak mau tepuk tangan?"

"Akan kuhajar kau nanti."

**[Go to Arc: Sabi]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Arc: Sabi]**

"Puas, Crash?"

Sementara Aku Aku harus mengimbangi kecepatan partnernya yang tiba-tiba menghiraukannya untuk berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untunglah sang artifak diberi karunia stamina dan kesabaran tak terbatas, berlawanan dengan kemampuan regenerasinya.

Gigi putih Crash terlihat berkilau, "Apa yang membuat seorang Bandicoot tidak puas setelah mendapatkan INI!?"

Dengan gaya atlet mengangkat tropi juara, tangannya sudah penuh dengan sebongkah permata amethys berkilauan. Cukup dengan sedikit jentikan jari dan elemen menarik tadi menghilang tanpa sisa, Crash menandakan kepemilikannya dengan menepuk salah satu kantong celana miliknya yang kini berkilau.

"Berarti tinggal Gem."

"Tinggal Gem." Crash membeo.

Meskipun begitu sasaran terakhir mereka bukan hal yang mudah didapatkan. Karenanya setelah menginjak _Check Point_, keduanya berinisiatif mundur beberapa petak untuk memastikan tidak ada wumpa yang terlewat.

Karena kelalaian sama dengan bencana. Dan bencana biasanya tidak jauh-jauh dari nama Coco.

Tentu saja Crash paham, sudah berkali-kali batinnya mencoba menenangkannya. Bahwa perjalanannya dan pencapaiannya一terutama _item-item_ yang dibutuhkan一merupakan usahanya untuk mengalahkan musuh bebuyutan tercinta. Tanpa semua benda itu beserta campur tangan adiknya, usahanya saat ini sama seperti mengumpulkan bumbu masak tapi tidak paham cara meramunya sementara perutnya kelaparan.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku mengambil Time Trial dulu." pungkas Crash tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa? Seingatku Time Trial bukan prioritas?!"

"Pertama, supaya koleksiku bertambah. Kedua, supaya aku senang koleksiku bertambah." kalimatnya melantur, "Atau ketiga, supaya aku senang."

Muka Aku Aku tetap datar, "Aku tidak melihat perbedaannya…"

"Sudahlah, tadi aku hanya bercanda hahahaha" Crash tertawa garing menyadari lawakannya tidak sampai.

"Oh, ternyata kau hanya bercanda, hahaha." Aku Aku ikutan.

Kemudian tidak lama keduanya terbahak sesungguhnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"**一**ngomong-ngomong kita masih harus kembali ke area sebelumnya." imbuh Aku Aku di sela tawa paksa mereka.

"HA? Kenapa?" Crash melotot sejurus dengan ekspresi mukanya.

"Seingatku nominal wumpa koleksimu masih defisit karena lebih memilih menginjak pijakan bonus."

Bahu Crash lemas seketika, "Seingatku dulu kau tidak banyak bicara."

**Option A・****[Go to Arc: Bridge]**

**Option B・****[Go to Arc: Kime]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**[Arc: Kime]**

Crash terlanjur kalap.

Putaran demi putaran dia lakukan. Libasannya tidak berhenti bahkan setelah melenyapkan _creature-creature_ dengan visual lemah. Ingat agar jangan pernah meremahkan keadaan, satu makhluk tak berdaya bisa saja membuang nyawa dan waktu.

"Boleh aku berhenti sebentar? Di Restoran Pizza mungkin?" pemilik bulu oranye itu rebahan sembarangan di jalan setelah kemampuan spesialnya habis.

"Kau baru saja mengabaikan kalimatku, Crash."

"Oh, ya? Yang mana?" yang dimaksud terkena amnesia mendadak, "_Sorry_ _mate_, yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya makanan."

"Jatah makananmu dengan senang hati akan kukurangi kalau kurang dari lima menit kau belum juga berdiri."

Suara manis namun ganas yang mengancam cukup membuat Crash bangkit dalam hitungan detik. Pupilnya melebar melihat sosok sesama Bandicoot yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"COCO?" kepalanya berayun cepat kiri dan kanan. Rasa lelah bisa saja menciptakan fatamorgana, "Kenapa kau di sini…? B-berarti aku sekarang di…?"

"Wajahku sudah bisa menakutimu, itu keren."

"K-kau bilang akan menungguku di gerbang akhir?"

Menghasilkan berlapis-lapis kerut di bagian dahi, Coco mengacungkan telunjuk lalu menoyor yang sulung tepat di ujung hidung, "Kau pikir aku tidak bosan menunggu selama itu? Tidak ada kerjaan, tidak ada yang bisa dinikmati, bahkan sudah tidak ada yang harus dibasmi. Mataku cuma melihat gundukan buah yang berputar!"

"Oh, OK…" Crash garuk-garuk bokong. Coco ilfil, "Tapi sebentar lagi urusan kita di _stage_ ini beres kan? Hanya ada satu peti dan susunan wumpa lagi di atasnya, setelah itu kita bisa menikmati cemilan**一**"

"**一**juga mendapat Gem." sambung si bungsu cepat.

"Oh, iya… itu juga!"

Coco spontan tersenyum mendengar penuturan jujur kakaknya. Dengan anggukan kepala mantap, dia menarik Crash secepatnya menuju lokasi wumpa-wumpa terakhir berada.

.

.

.

Baru sejenak berlari, Coco menahan lajunya**一**membuat sisa-sisa tanah di sekitar sepatunya hambur di udara, diikuti oleh saudaranya yang ikut berhenti dengan cekatan.

"Sebentar, Crash. Kau sudah mengambil babak bonus, kan?"

Mata mereka beradu sepintas. Crash nyengir kuda.

**Option A・****[Go to Arc: Bonus]**

**Option B・****[Go to Arc: Intro]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**[Good Luck!]**


End file.
